


baby let's celebrate

by duckgirlie



Series: well if he's going to keep playing like this [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- Stars at Flames celebratory blowjobs. Because six-point/four-goal games are super sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby let's celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by sketchingbirds <3

Segs is in the middle of his own scrum when he looks across the locker room and sees Jamie in the middle of his.

Jamie's getting better at handling all the attention, though he still clearly hates it, even when he's talking about how fucking awesome he is. He's too shy for that, which Segs claims is because he's from hippie island and Jamie claims is because he's not a douchebag.

Which is a lie, Jamie is totally a douchebag. As evidenced by whatever horrific hair he's trying out right now.

As soon as Segs is released by the press, he sends Jamie a text.

To: Jamie

 _The fact that I still want to fuck you with that buttugly mustache is scientific proof that scoring points is sexy_.

It takes a while for Jamie to respond, because he's still answering questions, and by the time he's done Segs is pretty much changed and ready to go.

From: Jamie

_Like you ever don't want to fuck me._

Segs grins, because the fact that Jamie's developing his cocky side – even if it's just in private – is almost even sexier then a six-point night.

\- - - - -

They can't _not_ celebrate after a game like that, even if they're in enemy territory or whatever. It's kind of difficult for a hockey player to be that anonymous in Calgary especially after defeating the Flames like that. Which leaves them with pretty much the hotel bar as their only option, and that's fine.

You can spot the hockey fans in the bar by the way they keep shooting glances out of the corners of their eyes, but luckily no one looks like the type of fan to get all up in their faces about the loss. Which is one thing Calgary has above like, Vancouver or Toronto, so Segs can appreciate that.

When he leaves Kari and Chais at their table and heads over to the bar, he finds Jamie and Jordie talking to some guy who barely looks old enough to be in a bar (not that Segs can talk). The kid is _gushing_ at Jamie about something, and he looks amazingly embarrassed while Jordie is clearly having to work really hard not to burst out laughing.

Segs orders himself and Jamie another drink, because he's pretty sure that Jamie's trying to be responsible or something, which, fuck that, six-point nights don't come along often enough that you don't throw yourself whole-heartedly into celebrating every one.

When Segs comes up behind Jamie, the fan kind of trails off into a stammery mess and barely manages to ask for a photo with the three of them before escaping back to his friends at the table in the corner.

Jamie is still blushing hard when Segs slides the new drink over to him. He looks like he's about to object for a second, before sighing and picking the bottle up.

“Dude, where's my drink?” Jordie asks.

Segs barely looks away from Jamie to answer, “the same place as your multi-point game.”

Jordie's about to object, but Segs ignores him to lean in as close to Jamie as he can manage and whisper in his ear.

“Do you think if we were at home right now, I could drag you into the washroom and kick-start the celebration?”

Jamie shoots him the same tiny smile he gets whenever Segs refers to Dallas as 'home', and Segs just grins back until Jordie coughs loudly next to them.

“You two are disgusting.”

Segs flips him off and knocks back the rest of his drink.

“You should finish your drink.” He tells Jamie. “I have a plan.”

Jordie makes exaggerated gagging noises until Jamie hands him his barely-drunk beer and slides off the stool.

“I'm done.”

Segs grins again and turns around, leading Jamie towards the exit and flipping the rest of their team off as he passes the table.

There's another guest in the elevator, so Segs has to stand on the opposite side to Jamie, trailing his eyes over him whenever the old woman glanced at the floor numbers.

As soon as she gets off, just a few floors before them, Segs leans against the wall of the elevator and spreads his legs just enough to pull his jeans tight across his thighs and cock. Jamie blushes and tries not to stare.

When the elevator hits their floor, Jamie gets out first and walks quickly down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder a couple of times to check on Segs.

Like there’s any chance at all Segs wouldn't be following him.

The second Jamie's door closes behind them, Segs pins him against the wall. He slides his hands up Jamie's sides to push his shirt up over his hips and press his fingers into Jamie's skin.

“So you owe me a blow job.”

Jamie raises an eyebrow. “And how do you figure that?”

Segs grins. “Don't worry, I owe you one too. But me first.”

“You're going to have to try a little harder then that.”

Segs leans in to drag his teeth along Jamie's jawline and grind their hips together.

“I'm trying plenty hard already.”

Jamie can't help laughing, pulling away from Segs' mouth just enough to catch a breath before pulling him back in for a kiss.

“You're the worst.”

Segs hooks his fingers into the back of Jamie's waistband and pulls him closer.

“I am.”

Jamie pulls Segs' shirt out of his waistband instead of replying, and scrapes his fingernails down Segs' exposed spine. Segs shivers and presses in harder, tilting his head to the side to stretch his neck out to give Jamie as much room as he wants. Jamie slides one hand to grip the back of Segs' neck and hold him in place tight against him.

Segs moans and wraps one hand in Jamie's hair, pulling him back into a kiss.

Jamie's not moving at all, so Segs takes it upon himself to walk them backwards to the bed, tugging impatiently at the buttons of Jamie's shirt until he finally manages to shove it off entirely. He gives up on his own buttons, pulling away from Jamie just long enough to tug it over his head before reeling him back in.

They're not looking where they're going so they both stumble on the edge of the bed and hit the mattress, their legs tangled together. It takes a second before Segs is able to roll them into a position where he can get at their waistbands, and Jamie isn't helping at all, instead gently holding Segs' hair while he presses open-mouthed kisses against his neck.

Finally, Segs manages to get both their pants as far out of the way as he can and shifts them again so Jamie is leaning over him. He slides one hand into Jamie's hair to keep him from leaning in to kiss him again.

“I want my blow job.”

Jamie rolls his eyes, but smiles too. “Pushy.”

Segs doesn't even need to say “that's how you like me” because it's been obvious for a while.

Jamie smiles and kisses him again before shoving him flat against the mattress and working his way down Segs' body, stoping occasionally to bite just hard enough to make Segs shiver.

Segs sighs happily and winds his fingers tight in Jamie's hair while Jamie sucks a bruise into the top of his hip. He can't push back into the sensation because Jamie has his legs held too tightly, so all he can do is pull at Jamie's hair to try and force his head lower.

“This is the only good thing about your hair right now,” Segs gasps.

Jamie finally pulls off Segs' hip and grins up at him before dragging his teeth across his hip and sliding down to Segs' cock. He’s down for barely a second before pulling off just to laugh at Segs' moan. Segs yanks a little harder on Jamie's hair in retaliation, and Jamie strokes gently over the new bruise on Segs' hip before wrapping his lips around him again.

Segs moans again, loosening his hold on Jamie's hair to stroke through the strands and finally grip Jamie's shoulder, flexing his fingers against the skin. He presses his arm against his mouth to stifle the next moan, shuddering into the sensation noiselessly.

Jamie pulls off to mouth wetly against the seam of Segs' hip as he catches his breath, before looking up to meet Segs' eyes. He bites his already-bruised lips and blushes slightly.

“Don't be quiet.”

Segs stares down at Jamie for a second. He can't tell where the bashful flush ends and the aroused flush begins, and he's in no position to say anything encouraging right now beyond tightening his grip on Jamie's shoulder and using his other hand to try and direct him back to his cock.

It works, because Jamie laughs and shifts position, releasing Segs' legs to move up higher on the bed, bracing himself on his elbows and just loosely pinning Segs' hips against the comforter. He manages to slide almost all the way down on Segs, and Segs' can't help but thunk his head back heavily against the bed and try as hard as he can not to thrust too hard.

Jamie pulls back a tiny bit, but he's still taking Segs' deep, sliding his tongue against his cock and barely pulling off before going back down again, and Segs wants to tighten his hands in Jamie's hair again except that he's kind of worried he might pull some of it out when he comes.

Instead, he grips Jamie's shoulder hard enough to bruise and twists his other hand in the comforter so tight it might rip, and looses track of what he's saying in between the moans and gasps. Every time he thrusts too hard, Jamie pinches or scrapes the thinner skin by his hip, but that's stopped being any kind of deterrent, and Segs would be sorry but he knows this isn't going to last much longer and there's not much damage he can do anyway.

He somehow manages to convey that he's about to come right the fuck now, because Jamie stops any attempts at teasing or finesse and just sucks hard. He wraps his free hand around the base of Segs' cock and jerks a few times before Segs finally comes, going rigid and then sprawling out completely motionless for a moment.

When he opens his eyes, Jamie has barely moved, braced above his hips on one elbow and still catching his breath while he loosely fists himself. Segs bites his lip and gets his hand back in Jamie's hair to pull him up, biting his jaw before kissing him and pulling him flat against his chest.

Jamie moans again and starts to thrust against Segs' hip, but it's not going to take much more and Segs' still owes him, so he reluctantly pulls away and ignores Jamie's protests and attempts to pull him back closer. He rolls them over and slides down the bed between Jamie's legs, hooking Jamie's knees over his shoulders to pin himself in place.

Jamie doesn't make as much noise when he's being blown. Instead he's a mess of bitten-off moans and shallow gasps and hitching breaths and tiny jerking movements throughout his entire body. He barely manages to hold on to Segs' hair because his hands keep fluttering and gently stroking rather than gripping hard.

It doesn't take very long at all.

Segs rests his forehead on Jamie's thigh while he catches his breath. Jamie's lazily stroking his thumb along Segs' jaw, and he leans into the contact for a moment before disentangling himself from Jamie's legs to crawl up the bed to kiss him again.

Jamie has the same zoned-out look he always gets after coming, which makes Segs smile before he starts pulling at his arms and re-arranging them so they can lie next to each other. Jamie's arm reflexively tightens around Segs' waist and presses a couple of sloppy kisses to his forhead before Segs captures his lips again.

Segs catches himself before he falls asleep and checks his phone for the time. It’s not that late yet, most of the guys are probably still down in the bar.

He yawns. “I should probably head to my room.”

“Nah, not yet. I’ve got an alarm set.”

Segs smiles, “That’s pretty presumptuous.”

Jamie tightens his arm again. “I’d call it ‘accurate’”

Segs doesn’t object. Because well… Yeah.

Instead, he curls closer against Jamie’s chest and closes his eyes again. He’d rather sleep there anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] baby let's celebrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097514) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
